Vehicles may be equipped for various types of wireless communications such as satellite, cellular, dedicated short range communications (DSRC), radio frequency (RF) and digital radio. Increasingly, in addition to using wireless communications for entertainment, vehicle operators rely on data from these wireless communications to track vehicle location, monitor traffic along a planned travel route, receive weather updates, etc. All types of wireless communication are not, however, available in all locations. For example, a signal from a cell tower may be lost as the vehicle moves through the shadow of a mountain. In some locations, only particular types of communications or no communications at all, may be available.